Uncertainty
by TessieIII
Summary: Mike and Tina are in Lima, in Glee, and in love. But no one's future is certain, and their's will all depend on the choices they make.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: It's been a long time since I've posted something that I thought was of really good quality, but I've recently been inspired and this is the result. Also, please note that there will be some **controversial **themes in this story. However, my intention is not to spark a debate, it is only to create something entertaining using the characters of Glee. I am not affiliated with Ryan Murphy, or Glee in any way, and no copyright infringement is intended; I am not being compensated for writing this piece in any way. That said, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, it's almost four. Time to pack it in for the day!" Mr. Shue called to the group of New Directions members scattered about the auditorium.<p>

"Thank God. I'm wiped." Mike Chang sighed from inside the prop closet. He placed the chairs he'd been moving on the ground.

After closing the fall musical of _West Side Story_ a couple of weeks ago, it was now time for the Glee Club to help strike the set and reorganize the prop closet, which was a complete wreck after all the use it had seen the past few months. There was a ton of stuff to be moved and put away, and everyone was getting kind of tired after over an hour in the hot auditorium.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a Six Pack and a movie where stuff explodes." Puck commented from a couple of feet away. He set down the table he'd carried into the closet, and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"…Yeah." Mike replied, half-smiling. Puck was too much. "Cool."

The two of them walked out into the house to find most of the club already grabbing their stuff to leave. Of course, one person was conspicuously missing.

"Hey Tina?" Mike called, knowing his voice would echo enough that she'd hear him wherever she was. He threw on his hoodie as he looked around. "Ready to go?"

"Coming!" She replied back, almost immediately. "Just one second."

It was then that she and Mercedes entered stage left, holding either end of a set piece. She turned and smiled at him as she clumsily maneuvered past with the piece of wood. The same smile that made his heart beat just a little faster every time he saw it.

Cohen-Chang-Chang, as they were called, was well-known as the most drama-couple in New Directions. Having been dating for nearly six months, Mike couldn't say he was complaining. He'd never been happier than he was with Tina. She'd been his first girlfriend, the first girl he'd slept with. She was the first girl he'd ever fallen in love with.

"Need any help?" He asked, readying himself to jump onto the stage and take over.

"Nah, Twinkletoes. We've got this." Mercedes quipped as they reached the right stage curtain.

"Just let us set this down and then we can go." Tina said, and as he nodded in response the two of them disappeared offstage.

* * *

><p>As Mike and Tina stepped out the back door of McKinley High ten minutes later, Mike was grateful for the cool air of winter on his face. It had been a long day, and he was anxious to get home, finish his homework, and pass out for the night. He knew by Tina's expression that she probably felt the same. The last couple of weeks had been pretty jam-packed, with the musical and sports practice and glee rehearsals.<p>

"Tired?" He asked, touching her cheek playfully as they got into his black Jeep.

"Yeah." She replied, touching his hand lightly. "There hasn't been too much downtime lately, even with Christmas break. We were performing at the shelter and then suddenly we were back at school and it was back to rehearsals."

"I know. Well, hopefully now that _West Side_ is done we'll actually be able to breathe." He said, pulling out of the parking lot and making a left toward Tina's neighborhood.

"I hope." She replied absentmindedly, playing with a piece of her long black hair. "I just can't wait to go to bed. I sound like an old lady, huh?"

"Well, if you're an old lady, then I guess I'm an old man!" He joked, laughing. It was then he noticed that she was shifting in her seat. "What's the matter?"

She sighed. "Nothing. My back just kind of hurts."

Making a right onto the tree-lined street where Tina's modest middle-class home stood, he glanced at her. "Really? Maybe you pushed yourself a little too hard lifting stuff at strike today."

"Yeah, probably." She replied as he pulled into her driveway. She kissed him on the cheek as she gathered her bag from the floor of the passenger seat. "I'm gonna get to bed early. Call me if you need help with the Chem homework."

"Will do." He said, smelling the mint shampoo in her hair as she leaned toward him. "Use a heating pad for your back if you need to, it's what all the guys on the team do."

"I'll try and remember that, Twinkletoes." She teased.

"Hey, that is one pet name I'd prefer you not use." He said, pulling her in for a sweet goodnight kiss. Once she'd returned it, he watched as she closed the door and gave a quick wave as she headed into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Tina wound the vacuum's cord snugly around its holder as she prepared to put it back into the hall closet. She turned to survey her handiwork, noting that the den looked spotless. Now that everything was in order, it was officially time to relax. Today was Saturday, so she had the entire day to rest after the long week. As luck would have it, this particular Saturday was also designated as Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina's monthly Fatty Day.

The three of them had started the tradition back when they were the sole members of New Directions. The concept was simple: lay around all day with junk food, good movies, and your best girls. They rotated whose house would host each time, and this time was Tina's turn.

She reclined onto the couch, and then flipped onto her stomach as she turned on the TV. Her back was still stiff from the strike earlier in the week, and no amount of Tylenol seemed to be helping. She'd even tried using a heating pad, as Mike suggested. It had helped a little, but it wasn't as if she could carry the thing around with her all day. Playing with her sleek black hair, she ideally hoped that she hadn't pulled a muscle. The last thing she needed was a trip to the chiropractor when she had a huge test in AP World History next week.

The doorbell rang, and when she moved to open it, she found Mercedes standing before her. The diva was toting a bag of what looked like every brand of chip that the local grocery store offered. Kurt stood behind her, clad in Alexander McQueen sweats that were considerably more stylish than her own.

"Hey guys, come in." She smiled, moving out of the way.

"Hey T, ready for fatty day?" Mercedes replied, returning the gesture.

"I've got every season of _Gilmore Girl_s, plus some _Real Housewives_ for variety." Kurt commented, flashing a bag of DVDs as he strutted past her into the den.

"Great, I really need a stress-reliever." Tina said, following.

Her best African-American friend headed toward the kitchen to deposit the snacks. "Is your Mom out?"

"Yeah. She had to take Ryan to the orthodontist to fit him for a new retainer."

"Good." Kurt interjected. "Because I have_ plenty_ of stuff to gossip about. Like, I heard Brittany's cat needs a pacemaker…"

Tina laughed. Her friends were pretty awesome.

"I wanna know what's up with Mercedes and Sam." Tina teased as Mercedes walked in.

"Oh please, heffa. Let's not go there." The darker girl said, lounging on the couch next to Kurt. "So, what do you guys wanna watch first?"

* * *

><p>A little while into the second season of <em>Gilmore Girls<em>, Mercedes got up to use the bathroom. She retuned fairly quickly, and crossed to Tina's side of the room.

"Hey T, I just got totally unlucky on Fatty Day. Can I borrow a tampon?" She turned to her other friend. "Sorry if this is TMI, Kurt."

The boy gave a playful eye roll. "No problem. That's the best part of being gay: I can wear all the female fashions without having to deal with the female reproductive system."

Tina stood up and led Mercedes back into the bathroom. "Yeah, sure. There's some under the sink." She opened the cabinet. "It stinks you got it on Fatty Day."

"I know." She sighed, "But Quinn got her's yesterday at rehearsal, and we're all together so much that I knew it was inevitable for me too, I guess."

"Yeah." She agreed, at first without a second thought. Then, slowly but surely, realization started to take shape in her mind. The two of them joined Kurt back in the den, but Tina was no longer paying attention to the TV screen. In her mind, she was counting.

Today was Saturday, the second Saturday of the month. She'd been taking the white pills in her packet of birth control for five days.

_But she'd never gotten her period._

How could she have only just realized something like this? She was usually like clockwork. But lately she'd been so busy. Maybe…

"Earth to Tina Turner!" Kurt was exclaiming in front of her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you wanted any ice cream." He repeated, obviously confused as to why she hadn't heard him the first time.

"Um, yeah. Sure. Vanilla." She hastily answered, still somewhat dazed from her sudden epiphany.

"Somebody was off in dream world." Mercedes quipped from the kitchen. She and Kurt giggled in unison. "You were probably thinking of your hot Asian man, huh?"

Tina wasn't really sure what she was thinking.

"Yeah. Something like that…"

* * *

><p><em>There you go, chapter number two! Please give be as much constructive criticism as possible by reviewing.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Tina had spent the last 24 hours in a trance-like state. Her mind raced. It felt like everything in her whole life had come to a screeching halt. Every move she made and breath she took was amplified to the point that she almost couldn't stand to keep her eyes open. The hairs on the back of her next seemed to be permanently standing straight up. She was hot and cold at the same time. What had she done to herself? What had she done to Mike?

She hadn't heard from him today. It wasn't odd, because the two of them usually spent all of Sunday doing chores and finishing homework, occasionally texting in between. She was almost glad for the lack of contact, because in all honesty, she didn't think she could even look at Mike right now without crying hysterically.

Half of her hoped that maybe this whole thing was just in her head. Plenty of girls missed their periods while on the pill, right? Of course, she'd been on it for more than a year and this had never happened. She couldn't ignore that fact. Maybe the pain in her back _was _really a pulled muscle and not a sign of early pregnancy like it had said on WebMD. What she wouldn't give for a pulled muscle right now.

Hearing her Mother walk past her door toward the master bedroom, she wondered for the first time how long she had before the elder woman noticed that the box of tampons under the bathroom sink was unusually full, save for the one she'd lent Mercedes yesterday. Probably not long, because Angela Cohen-Chang was that kind of a mother.

"How's it going, Babydoll?" Tina turned to find her father, Henry Chang standing in her doorway with a smile. "Being a hermit today, I see?" Being as close as she was to her father, she could see that he'd probably hoped to spend time with her on their mutual day off.

"Yup." She answered somewhat hesitantly, sitting on her bed. "I've just, you know, had a lot of homework lately." She considered for a fraction of a second telling him that she felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She rarely kept secrets this big from him. He was the most important man her life, along with Mike. But she regressed. After all, she told herself, there may not even been anything to tell. No point in worrying anyone. Or disappointing them.

"Wanna go get some ice cream? I feel like having some Rocky Road, and I figured you've been such a ghost today that maybe you'd want to get out of the house for a while." Her father smiled again, oblivious to the fact that ice cream wasn't exactly high on her priority list right now. She wanted to go with him, but she had something more pressing she needed to get done.

She stood to grab her coat as she replied, "Sorry, Dad. I promised Mike we'd go to the mall for Fro Yo tonight." She knew it was kind of a lie, but she couldn't help it. She needed to talk to Mike.

"Okay, well, don't be out too late. You've been really running yourself ragged lately." Her father sounded a little disappointed, but he helped her into her black pea coat as he headed for the door. "See you in a little."

"Okay."

As she left the house, she picked up her IPhone and texted her boyfriend. The cold sweat came back as soon as she hit 'send'.

_Wanna meet at Lima Bean for Fro Yo? My treat._

* * *

><p>Sitting at a small booth away from the crowd, she stirred her vanilla frozen yogurt without taking a bite. Mike jabbered on about baseball season across from her, and she was having trouble finding a moment in the conversation to talk. Little did anyone know, Mike Chang was a real chatterbox once you got to know him well enough.<p>

"Mike, I don't mean to change the subject, but we need to talk." She said somewhat suddenly. She bit her upper lip as he became quiet, obviously worried that he'd done something wrong. He fiddled with a napkin in his lap. "Sure, T. Is everything okay?"

"I-I don't know." It was probably the most truthful statement she'd uttered all day. She sighed, unsure of what exactly to say. "I don't want you to freak out or anything, but I never got my period this week."

He swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing up and down. She could swear his face became suddenly paler. He waited a beat before he spoke. "But, you're on the pill. We always use condoms, too." He looked at her, calm and resolute as always. "There's no way you can be…" He didn't finish the sentence.

He was right, they used two forms of birth control when they remembered, which was almost always. But nothing was perfect. "I know. I was thinking about it, though, and I realized that during Hell Week for the musical, I forgot to take my pill one day. I usually just double up when that happens, but I forgot. And then-"

This time he was the one to interrupt her. "-The cast party at Artie's." It was a statement, not a question. Or rather, after the cast party. In his car. When he'd had a beer or two and left his jacket with the condoms in it on Artie's sofa, but didn't think it was a big deal because Tina was supposed to be on the pill. In other words, he slowly realized that this could actually be possible.

"I think we should buy a test." She said from across the table. "It's gonna drive us both nuts if we wait." The look on her face was somewhere between fear and terror, and he imagined he probably didn't look much better.

He nodded, and the search was on for the nearest drugstore.

* * *

><p>An hour later, they were sitting in Mike's jeep in the parking lot of the Lima mall. Neither of them really spoke, and Tina in particular felt like her vocal chords had suddenly disappeared from her throat. She looked at the clock; It was 7:19. They had two minutes left before they could look at the white dipstick that she'd peed on in a bathroom stall inside the store. She reached for Mike's hand beside her.<p>

"I'm sorry about this." She said, stroking his thumb.

"It's not your fault, Tina." He breathed nervously. "Let's just try not to worry till there's actually a problem."

"Maybe I should go to the bathroom again. I might have started my period.."

He wanted to believe that, he really did. He'd been silently reciting every Buddhist prayer he could remember from his grandmother, hoping that this was just the result of Tina's body being tired and stressed. He only had so much time to pray, though. "No, don't. It's done, I think." He responded, referring to the tissue-wrapped stick on the dashboard. He glanced at the clock again;_ 7:21_. "Do you wanna look, or should I?"

"One of us has to." She reasoned, reaching for the piece of plastic that held so much importance. She took a breath. Or maybe two breaths. Or a hundred. She wasn't sure. But when the results stared up at her, she almost wished she'd never looked.

Seeing a plus sign before him, Mike stupidly mused for a second that they should make pregnancy tests for people who didn't want to be pregnant. This situation, he thought, was not a plus. "Damn."

He was suddenly very aware of Tina next to him. She wasn't crying, like he'd expected. She was just staring. He slowly put his letterman-jacket clad arms around her, unsure of what else to do. "It's gonna be okay, Tina. We'll figure this out." He felt as close to tears as he'd been in years. "I love you."

Tina leaned into Mike's embrace, her hair covering her face. Her delayed reaction finally caught up with her, and the feeling of sadness was sudden and overwhelming.

"I know." She choked. Finally, she began to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days after Mike and Tina received the shock of their lives, the Glee Club assembled for rehearsal. There was nothing abnormal about this day in particular. Mike helped everyone with their choreography, and Mr. Shue noted corrections to the new routines. As he watched small groups of New Directions members practice their steps in the center of the choir room, his thoughts wandered.

He and Tina had spent the entire rest of the weekend discussing what they should do about their present situation. They debated telling his parents or her's, but decided against it. After everything he'd gone through to make his father believe in his dreams and the decisions he was making, Mike just could not face him with this. Tina, on the other hand, didn't think she could bear the look of disappointment in the eyes of her mother, who purposely made sure that Tina was on the pill in the first place so this type of problem would be avoided. No, this wasn't something either of them wanted to confess to their parents. There was no telling what their reactions might be,

They'd toyed with the idea of going to Mr. Shue for advice, but Tina didn't feel comfortable with that either. She hadn't said it, but Mike had the feeling she was ashamed. Their Asian families dictated that nice, smart young girls like Tina Cohen-Chang just _do not _get pregnant. They go to school, join debate team or play violin, but they don't have babies in high school. So, at her suggestion, they elected to surreptitiously take one of the pamphlets from Ms. Pillsbury's office that morning, hoping it would give them a better idea of what to do next.

_So You Got Yourself Knocked Up?_ Was burning a hole from the inside pocket of his backpack on the other side of the room. There were phone numbers for hotlines and names of free clinics, which was good because Tina couldn't use her usual doctor without her parents getting the bill. It wasn't like either of them knew off the top of their heads what they were doing, but it seemed obvious that Tina should see a doctor as fast as possible. Mike watched enough TV to know that some women ended up with major problems if they didn't.

He glanced at Tina over by the piano, sipping water. He found himself staring at her more and more since Saturday. He was always wondering if anything about her was giving away their secret without him knowing. She didn't look to have gained any weight or anything, and she wasn't glowing, like he'd heard pregnant women did. At least, he didn't think she was. What did glowing look like, anyway?

As rehearsal ended, he pulled Tina aside and lowered his voice, "How're you feeling? You're not throwing up or anything, right?"

She glanced around nervously for a minute, making sure no one was listening. "No. I feel okay." She bit her lip. "I, uh, called that number on the pamphlet, the one for Planned Parenthood. They said I could come in tomorrow at 4."

He exhaled, knowing they'd both have to come up with excuses for why they needed to miss rehearsal tomorrow. "Okay."

"Hey Tina, come on. We're going to Blaine's to study for History!" Artie called, rolling up to them just late enough to miss what they were talking about. She kissed Mike on the cheek before moving toward the door.

"I'll call you tonight." She said, giving him a knowing look.

"Sure."

There was one crucial thing in that pamphlet that was certainly, in Mike's opinion, missing:

_How to stop being so damn scared._

* * *

><p>The inside of Planned Parenthood of Lima Heights was an old building, but it was obvious that the staff tried to keep it looking as nice as possible. Colorful posters about Women's Health lined the walls, and each chair in the waiting room was made of sleek leather. Tina picked up an old magazine and tried to busy herself with it, while Mike sat next to her, deep in thought. There weren't too many people here today, so her appointment should be on schedule. Good thing, she didn't want to be here any longer than necessary. Her hands almost shook with anticipation<p>

Mike hadn't said much. She thought he was probably as nervous as she was, but sometimes he wasn't the type to articulate everything that he was feeling. She was just about to ask if he was okay when her name was called.

"Can I bring my boyfriend, too?" She asked the brunette, slightly overweight nurse.

"If you'd like." She smiled, trying to be friendly. Tina attempted to return the gesture, but somehow fell short of a full smile. Her anxiety was really beginning to catch up with her.

They were led to a small exam room where she sat on the table, with Mike in a chair across from her. He shifted nervously, tapping his foot.

"What do you think they're going to do?" He asked, breaking the silence.

She sighed. "I don't know."

The door opened before their conversation would continue, and blonde doctor entered, carrying a clip board.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Maydan." She was cheerful, and Tina wondered whether she was always that way, or whether she was trying to lighten the mood because she knew from Tina's chart why they'd come here today. "You're Ms. Cohen-Chang?"

"Yeah. This is Mike, my boyfriend."

She greeted Mike in the same manner, before getting down to business. "I see here that you suspect you may be pregnant?"

Her mouth dry, Tina nodded her head.

"Was this a planned conception?"

Her face gave away that she already knew it wasn't, but she still was required to ask, given that Tina was underage.

"It wasn't."

"Okay. When was the last day of your last period?"

Tina supplied her with the information, as well as much more, before the doctor stood. "We're going to draw some blood to confirm, and then I'll come back with the results and we'll discuss where you'd like to go from here. Do you have any questions?"

"How long do you expect it'll take to get the results?" Mike asked. It was the first time he'd spoken.

"No more than twenty-five minutes. We do a lot of these tests here." She smiled again, and with that, she was gone.

Everything else happened in a blur, and a few minutes later they were sitting with Dr. Maydan again. Tina wished for a miracle in that moment. She wished that the home test had somehow been faulty, that this was all just a mistake. But it wasn't.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Cohen-Chang, your test results did come back positive." The doctor adjusted her glasses, looking straight at Tina, then at Mike. "Have you given any thought to what you'd like to do?"<p>

"I don't think I can do this." She replied, tears pricking her eyes. She looked at Mike, and she knew he felt the same, even if they hadn't said it openly. She couldn't have a child. _They_ couldn't. There had to be another way.

"If that's what you want, we can start discussing your other options." Maydan said gently. "You can choose to carry the pregnancy to term, and then place the baby for adoption."

Oh god, this was all too much. It was. Tina looked that the ground. This whole thing was really just a complete and total freaking mess. She had not been raised to be a total freaking mess, that was for sure. But yet, here she was. So much for thinking that she and Mike were the least dramatic couple in glee.

"Or, you can choose to terminate the pregnancy, provided it's still early enough."

"An abortion?" Mike asked, more to himself than anyone. Wasn't that something that only happened on episodes of _Degrassi? _If Mike knew one think, it was that they couldn't keep a child right now. They were too engrossed in their own lives to be responsible for someone else's. But, was an adoption the right choice? He wasn't sure. He'd never known anyone besides Quinn and Puck that had given a baby up. He thought of Quinn's self-destructive path off the deep end as a result of losing Beth. Would that happen to Tina? Mike was never the type to avoid the consequences of his actions. That he couldn't deny. Would an adoption or any abortion mean he was a hypocrite?

"I know this is a lot to take in, and I'll leave you two to discuss it privately for a few minutes." She stood again, shaking both of their hands. "Regardless of your decision, you'll need to come back for an ultrasound appointment within the next few days."

Mike and Tina responded with blank stares, unable to process anything further.

"If you need anything, you can call this number." She said, handing them a card. "You can schedule a session with one of our counselors to help decide what's best for you, if you like. It was nice to meet you both."

"Thank you." Mike managed, belated. As the door closed, he looked at Tina. His thoughts raced.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about."


End file.
